A lista de aniversário
by Nane Reyes
Summary: John pede a Monica pra fazer uma lista de aniversário,mas... Descubram lendo! Ficou meio bestinha e já faz um tempo q escrevi, mas resolvi mandar mesmo assim!


Já se passava das 5h00. Mônica olhou para frente, a fim de descobrir se esperaria ou se poderia ir embora. John percebeu seu olhar e sem tirar os olhos da tela respondeu a pergunta silenciosa dela.

Pode ir, Mônica. Ainda falta metade do relatório para terminar.

Tudo bem então. – Ela se levantou, pegou as suas coisas e foi até a porta. Antes de sair ela se despediu. – Até amanhã, John. E vê se não vai para casa muito tarde.

Pode deixar. – ele disse olhando para ela. Ela já ia saindo quando ele se lembrou e a fez parar. – Ah, Mônica. Você fez a lista que eu te pedi?

A dos presentes de aniversário? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Ainda não aprovo isso, John. Acho que você deveria escolher o que me dar e não eu... Mas eu fiz sim. Está em cima da minha mesa.

Tudo bem. Antes de sair eu pego. Agora pode ir. – Eles sorriram e ela finalmente partiu.

Depois de algum tempo ele finalmente terminou seu relatório. Lembrou-se então da lista e foi até a mesa de Mônica. Pegou o único papel que estava sobre ela, apagou a luz da sala e saiu.

DIA DO ANIVERSÁRIO DE MONICA

Ele vinha agindo estranhamente o dia todo. Ela sabia que ele preparava algo, mas não sabia exatamente o que. O mais estranho é que até o momento ele ainda não havia nem desejado feliz aniversário, muito menos dado nenhum presente. Não que ela quisesse que isso acontecesse, mas é algo de se esperar de alguém que te pede para fazer uma lista. O dia estava terminando, e já não havia mais nada o que fazer no escritório. Á caminho de casa pensou onde diabos John tinha se metido. Saíra há umas 2 horas e não voltara mais. Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio, e subiu as escadas lentamente, ação causada pelo cansaço em que se encontrava, e em partes desapontamento também. Abriu a porta. Tudo estava escuro como sempre. Acendeu a luz e então quase teve um ataque cardíaco com o susto que levou. Bem ali na sua frente estava John Doggett, sentado silenciosamente. Ele riu pela reação dela.

Achei que agentes do F.B.I estivessem sempre preparados para situações como essa.

Você tem sorte de eu não estar. Você poderia não estar nem mais falando nesse mundo se eu fosse uma agente preparada.

Eles riram. Se olharam daquela forma meio constrangedora que se olhavam toda vez que acontecia uma certa química na troca de olhares ou sorrisos.

Posso saber o que faz aqui, John? – disse ela tentando quebrar o embaraço

Bom, é que a minha casa pegou fogo e eu vim ver se posso ficar aqui até os bombeiros terminarem o serviço. – ele riu.

Quem vê você no trabalho e fora dele não acredita que vocês sejam a mesma pessoa. Mas é bom para mim, saber que existe muito mais nesse John Doggett do que apenas seriedade e trabalho.

E é bom para mim, saber que você consegue enxergar isso em mim.

Novamente o constrangimento pairou no ar. Ele o quebrou rapidamente.

Quer beber algo?

John, estou na minha casa esqueceu?

Não, não esqueci. Mas a bebida quem trouxe fui eu.

Ele foi até o bar, no canto da sala, e voltou com duas taças de vinho na mão. Estendeu um a ela, que estava sentada no sofá. Ele sentou-se ao lado.

E então, como foi o seu dia?

Nada fora do comum. Alguns telefonemas desejando feliz aniversário, mas fora isso, nada interessante. E você? – ela perguntou, mesmo sem ter a mínima idéia de onde essa conversa ia parar.

Mais pensativo do que o normal. Sabe, uma amiga minha está fazendo aniversário e me deu uma lista bem interessante. Tive que pensar muito para finalmente chegar a uma conclusão.

Que tipo de lista? – Agora ela não estava entendendo mais nada. A lista que fizera não tinha nada fora do comum.

Ela me pediu tudo o que já tem. – Se existia momentos em que ela ficava perdida em uma conversa, aquele era o pior deles. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ele se levantou e puxou-a pela mão. Por um momento achou que ele fosse beijá-la, mas ao invés disso ele virou-se e ligou o rádio.

Como assim, John, eu...

Feche os olhos. – ele a interrompeu.

Ainda não entendi, John.

Apenas feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu meio hesitante. Ele a abraçou e começou a balançá-la de um lado para o outro, dançando no ritmo da música. Colocou sua boca o suficiente perto do seu ouvido.

O que está fazendo John?

Estou tentando te dizer que não posso te dar nada daquela lista. E o único motivo é por você ter tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Ela continuava sem entender, mas decidiu que iria descobrir.

Você pode me dizer o que eu tenho?

Ele então começou a sussurrar em um leve ritmo:

I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes 

_Eu quero ser o rosto que você vê quando fecha os olhos  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night _

_Eu quero ser o toque que você precisa a cada noite  
I wanna be your fantasy _

_Eu quero ser sua fantasia  
And be your reality _

_E ser sua realidade  
And everything between_

_E tudo mais entre isso  
I want you to need me_

_Eu quero que você precise de mim  
Like the air you breathe _

_Como o ar que você respira  
I want you to feel me _

_Eu quero que você me sinta  
In everything _

_Em tudo  
I want you to see me_

_Eu quero que você me veja  
In your every dream _

_Em cada sonho seu  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you_

_Do jeito que eu te aprecio, te sinto, te respiro, te preciso  
I want you to need me, need me _

_Eu quero que você precise de mim, precise de mim  
Like I need you _

_Como eu preciso de você  
I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul_

_Eu quero ser os olhos que olham no fundo da sua alma  
I wanna be the world to you I just want it all_

_Eu quero ser o mundo para você, é tudo o que eu quero   
I wanna be your deepest kiss_

_Eu quero ser seu beijo mais profundo  
The answer to your every wish_

_A resposta para cada desejo seu  
And all you ever need_

_E tudo o que você àlgum dia precisar  
I want you to need me_

_Eu quero que você precise de mim  
Like the air you breathe _

_Como o ar que você respira  
I want you to feel me _

_Eu quero que você me sinta  
In everything _

_Em tudo  
I want you to see me_

_Eu quero que você me veja  
In your every dream_

_Em cada sonho seu  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you_

_Do jeito que eu te aprecio, te sinto, te respiro, te preciso  
I want you to need me, need me_

_Eu quero que você precise de mim, precise de mim  
'Coz I need you more than you could know_

_Pois eu preciso de você mais do que poderia saber  
And I need you to never never let me go_

_E eu preciso que você nunca nunca me solte  
And I need to be deep inside your heart _

_E eu preciso que fique bem no fundo do seu coração  
I just want to be everywhere you are_

_Eu só quero estar em todos os lugares que você estiver   
I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes _

_Eu quero ser o rosto que você vê quando fecha os olhos  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night _

_Eu quero ser o toque que você precisa a cada noite  
I wanna be your fantasy _

_Eu quero ser sua fantasia  
And be your reality _

_E ser sua realidade  
And everything between..._

_E tudo o mais entre isso  
I want you to need me _

_Eu quero que você precise de mim  
Like the air you breathe _

_Como o ar que você respira  
I want you to feel me _

_Eu quero que você me sinta  
In everything _

_Em tudo  
I want you to see me_

_Eu quero que você me veja  
In your every dream_

_Em cada sonho seu  
'Coz baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you_

_Pois baby eu te aprecio, te sinto, te respiro, te preciso  
I want you to need me, need me_

_Eu quero que você precise de mim, precise de mim  
Like I need you _

Como eu preciso de você

Ela abriu os olhos. Agora entendia tudo. Havia, sem querer, trocado os papéis, e ele havia pegado aquela letra de música achando que era sua lista.

Entendeu agora? – ele disse, separando seu rosto do dela apenas alguns centímetros para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não respondeu nada. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela o beijou como há muito tempo não beijava ninguém. Ele respondeu a altura.

Eu te amo. – Ele disse entre um beijo e outro.

Não sabia se devia dizer a ele que aquela não era a lista que ela tinha feito. Por fim se decidiu que pelo menos agora não diria nada. Apenas deixaria que ele a guiasse.

Aproveitou o momento sem nada dizer, e também o ouviu sussurrar: "Feliz aniversário", antes de levá-la para o quarto.

FIM.


End file.
